I See It
by Trident449
Summary: Luke's thoughts in Elysium. One-sided Lukabeth. Futurefic kind of. Oneshot.


_I see it._

I see the way they look at each other, even from Elysium. I may have gone to Elysium, but Hades did give me a small punishment; that I would see Percy and Annabeth's love grow until the day they died. I would see every little kiss, every hug, every talk, every fight. And I hated it.

I love Annabeth, but I know she loves Percy. _Percy_. The name leaves a bitter taste on my tongue. Maybe if he hadn't come along none of this would have ever happened; I would've been the one to kiss Annabeth to make her feel better, I would've never left.

But he did. And my heart is cold and black. The one person I love is forever linked to the one person I hate so very much. If she did love me like she did Percy, then I should want her to move one, right? Wrong. She never loved me like she did Percy. Percy and her are like legs of pants; always together. I wish I hadn't been as soft as I'd been, sacrificing myself for Annabeth.

I could've killed him, and then sacrificed myself. But I knew a part of me wanted Annabeth to be happy, and I wouldn't want to kill the two men vying for her love that she loved back, maybe not equally, but a lot.

But still, she chose Perseus Jackson over me. _Perseus Jackson_. A disgrace to sons of Poseidon, if you ask me. He loves the daughter of his father's rival and enemy, Athena.

I can't believe all the tender moments and harsh moments they are still together. One part of my punishment is that I remember every moment. Ever since I died there have been moments. Especially on his sixteenth birthday. It's the strongest memory, and I just want to wash out my brain, sand it down, and put it back in my head to make me forget it.

Their first real moment as a couple and the underwater kiss right afterward. Gods, it hit me hard that she kissed him like that right after I died. That very morning I died, to be exact. And she wasn't showing too many signs of grief, like I bet Percy would've thought.

An image flickered in front of me. It showed Percy fingering something in his pocket nervously. It protruded from his leg, and it looked like a square box. _No_, I thought. _It can't be! She can't love him! She loves me!_

Okay, so she doesn't exactly love me, but I think deep down she does. She just has to move on, right? _No_, a voice inside me whispered. _She loves him more._

I just want to smack myself. I always have negative and positive thoughts on their relationship. On the screen, Percy walked up to the door and knocked three times. I heard a muffled "one moment," before someone came to the door. It was Annabeth. She was breathtaking, dressed in a sea green dress that. . .matched Percy's eyes.

I scowled. Percy smiled nervously, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Wise Girl," he said. She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met, and she looked like she just wanted to melt. "Let's go to dinner," Annabeth said, walking off the steps of her home. Percy shook his head. "I have something important to do," he said, dropping onto one knee. Annabeth started staring at him, her eyes filled with amusement, happiness, and love.

"Annabeth, I love you like no other. You are my other half, and I don't want to lose my other half. I don't want to be separated from you. I want to make this permanent, something we could both lean on," he said, plunging into it.

"Annabeth, I promise I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" Percy asked, his eyes shining. Annabeth covered her mouth. She said one word I dreaded with all my heart, however withered and black it was. "Yes."

My entire being was being ripped apart by the relationship of Annabeth and Percy. There's no such thing as Annabeth and Luke now, is there? Now it's just this Percabeth stuff, as Aphrodite calls it. No Lukabeth.

"I love you, Annabeth," I whispered. I know she loves him. I know her bond with him is at least three times as strong as ours once was. She no longer refers to when we were on the run as the golden days, the best days of her life. Now it's only her and Percy.

_I see it._


End file.
